Till we meet again
by Goldenstate
Summary: The only words he had left to say were "Till we meet again." Ok this is from my old account but I did edit it a little. Let me know what you guys think.


_**Death.**_

What a disgusting word. The one word that lets you know you will never see a loved one again. Looking up Kakashi saw the coulds gathering in the mid-morning sky. The morning was beginning to get gloomy. "Even the heveans are up set today." Thought Kakashi somberly. Glancing back down at what laid before him, flashbacks of what use to be appeared in his mind.

_Flashback_

_ The sun was high in the sky and the streets were busy with citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Standing infornt of three small innoccent children Kakashi really had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Why don't we get to know each other, introduce yourselves and your goals in life." Kakashi stated. A young eager blonde boy jumped up from his spot on the steps and yelled at the top of his lungs "My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I plan on being the future Hokage of this village and to make sure that everyone look's up to me! Believe it!" Sighing and thinking to himself that this Naruto boy was sure gonna be quite the handful, he started scratching the back of his head and turned to the next youth. A young girl with blossom colored hair and eyes that resembled emeralds themselves stood up elengently and proceeded to say "My name is Sakura Haruno. My goal for the future is to be a stronge dependable kunochi." After a few moments pause she quickly added. "Oh and to be Sasuke-kuns future wife!" squealing as hearts appeared in her eyes. "umm.. ok." Was the only reply Kakashi could think of after the young genin's love confession, he moved his gaze towards the last member of the new found team seven. "Next." The dark hair boy and stole survivour of the Uchiha clan continued to sit but looked up at the other shinobi infront of him. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I only have one goal and one goal only and thats to destroy Itachi Uchiha." With a slight sigh Kakashi looked up towards the sky and asked himself why. "Alright. Let us go to the training feilds then." Walking behind the new found members of team seven, listening to their conversations of pure innoccence, he couldn't help but smile maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. _

_Present_

That was when Kakashi first got to meet his team. He never expected to grow a bond with the mishap team but in the end he did and truly felt as if they were a family, disfunctional but it worked for them. Kakashi smiled at their first memory. A form of pride welled up in his chest. Truly he could not have asked for a better team seven.

The three younger members of team seven had grown tramedously over the years. Yes, they all took on different sensei's throughtout the years. Sure, he was hurt at first but who could blame them if they wanted to be taught under the lengendary sannin themselves. It was a once in a life time chance. Kakashi knew he could have done a better job when training the genin, but he did teach them teamwork. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. It was the first lesson he taught them and the only thing he would take credit for.

The situtation infront of him now is what tore him apart. Like he was a piece of paper that could easily be torn to shreads and thrown away. What laid before him would kill any sensei's heart. A stone the color of carole gray but glossy as glass, it had not but three names on it.

_Naruto Uzamaki._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Rain began to pour down on Kohonogakure. Thinking to himself that the heveans finally gave way and started to cry for the fallen warriors, but who wouldn't cry for these bright youths. They were what symbolized the future for the village. Never giving up because that was thier ninja way. Suddenly Kakashi felt water running down the side his face. Realization came to him. For the first time in years since Obito had passed away, Kakashi was crying. He truly felt alone again. There was no one there anymore for the former anbu member. He lost his family all over again. But he knows he will meet them all again soon within time. Looking back down at the grave stone Kakashi simply stated.

"Till we meet again."


End file.
